


Tumblr Ficlets

by xanydee



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Duct Tape, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Stanford Era, Teacher Castiel, Team Free Love, pranks gone too far, season 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanydee/pseuds/xanydee
Summary: Just uploading some of the ficlets I've been posting on tumblr to try and help me get out of this writing slump





	1. Sabriel - Duct Tape Fixes Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Sabriel ficlet - s'actually a reworking of an old creative writing prompt from highschool that I wrote for my OCs of a story I was working on at the time. But I really liked the concept for Sam and Gabe :3

Sam rubbed his temples, squeezing his eyes shut as though hoping it would shut out the world.

Or at the very least, Gabriel.

Gabriel had been going on and on about his many pranks on the Grecian gods back when they were at the height of their power, (which, despite himself, Sam found impressive, that Gabriel would go up against the deities of a pantheon at their most powerful.) while Sam had been trying to get some research done for a case that Dean and Cas were on at the moment.

Sam had been trying to just tune him out like he usually does when Gabriel gets like this, but for some reason, this time he was really getting on Sam’s nerves.

Sam looked around the room, trying to think of some way to get some peace and quiet for a few moments so he could get some work done. He got up from his seat and walked over to a set of drawers where he was hoping to find a pair of earplugs. “Sammich? Whatcha looking for?” Gabriel asked from where he was laying on the table, swinging his legs like a little kid with an ever-present lollipop dangling from his lips.

Sam ignored him and kept rummaging, before pausing when he spotted the answer to his current problem. A slow grin growing on his face, he picked it up and placed it behind his back, walking back towards Gabriel.

“Sammy? Whatcha got there?” the archangel asked, sitting up, not liking the look on the large man’s face. “S-sam?”

Gabriel started shuffling away, and Sam didn’t respond, just smiled his puppy dog smile innocently and continued to walk calmly towards him. “Sam? W-what do you have there?” He asked nervously.

Finally, when Sam was directly in front of him, he got an answer. “Oh, just a present,” Sam responded innocently, and Gabriel had a sinking feeling he wasn’t going to like this present. He tried to launch himself off the table and away from the suspicious moose, but Sam was faster and grabbed Gabriel’s wrist, throwing him back on the table and jumping up to pin him down with his hips, whipping out the “present”.

There was a flurry of movement as Gabriel squirmed and struggled but at the end of it, Sam hopped down and returned to his seat with a grin. Gabriel sat up and brought a hand to his lips, where there was now a strip of duct tape, with some Enochian sigils on it to keep Gabriel from removing it. Gabriel crossed his arms, huffed, and glared at Sam, but Sam just continued grinning and restarted his research. He glanced up at Gabriel and chuckled, “Looks like Dean was right, duct tape does fix everything.”


	2. Sabriel - Daycare Prank Gone Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this post:  
> http://nova-arcania.tumblr.com/post/159926112184/suicidalnautilus-too-far-imagine-your-otp-as

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should’ve been working on my WCBB but this one just really made me think of Gabriel and him doing this one to Sam. So uhhh here. (this was totally supposed to be a ficlet but kind of ran away on me)

Sam got out of his car making sure to check his surroundings for that annoying little imp from yesterday before walking into the daycare to see his darling Mary.

“Papa! Papa!” Sam grinned at his little girl running towards him. He caught her in his arms and used the momentum to spin them around while he smothered her with kisses. “Papa!” Mary complained, giggling and squirming her face away from the loving onslaught. 

Sam beamed at her. His little angel was his whole world, had been ever since he found out he was going to be a dad. Sam remembered just how terrified Jess had been when she told him she was pregnant back in their junior year at Stanford. They hadn’t been together long, but Jess already knew that she wanted to keep the baby. However, she still didn’t know Sam enough yet to be able to really gauge whether or not he was ready to be a parent as well. 

Sam had been shocked to say the least, because he had thought they’d been careful, but once the shock wore off, he was ecstatic. Sure, it was a few years way too early, but he’d always known he’d wanted kids one day, and he was more than happy to start a family with someone as amazing as Jess. Even Dean had been happy for him, dropping hunting for a while to help the happy couple with the baby, so that Sam and Jess could continue going to school. (John had been less enthused, worried that he now had more people to protect, but sent his congratulations nonetheless). 

When they’d lost Jess in that fire, the only thing that had stopped Sam from turning into John was his one-year-old daughter. Things had gotten hard after, and even with help from Jess’ parents, Dean ending up having to pick up more time at his job at the autoshop to help make ends meet as Sam finished up his law degree. Which meant that little Mary had to be put into daycare. 

Which would have been fine if Dean hadn’t picked a daycare with his dick. He’d deny it til his face turned blue, but Dean was completely smitten over one of the daycare teachers. (Though how the “blue-eyed wonder” - Dean’s words, not Sam’s - had gotten the job, was a mystery to Sam. Cas seemed to be about as clueless about the world as the children in his care.) Sam had no issue with the daycare itself, but Cas’ brother on the other hand. Gabriel often showed up early to pick up Cas from work to flirt with the parents; men, women, married, single alike. And guess who his favourite target was? 

“Papa! Guess what I learned today!” Mary said excitedly, and Sam grinned at her enthusiasm. “What pumpkin?” He replied just as excitedly. Her mood so often influenced his, just like her mother’s once had. Sam could be having the worst day and all Mary would have to do is smile at him and he’d light up. Mary threw her arms up in glee and pride. “I learned to ride a bicimicycle!” 

Sam’s heart dropped, and he fought to keep his smile on his face. “W-wow pumpkin! That’s amazing!” He’d been really looking forward to teaching her himself; he’d even asked Dean to not teach her yet. 

“Yeah, she’s a real champ,” came the smug annoying voice that Sam was really learning to hate. 

Mary bounced in his arms, waving at Gabriel. “Papa! Papa! That’s the nice man who taught me! Hi hi Gabe!” 

Sam looked in the direction his daughter was waving at. Gabriel was leaning against the doorway to the teacher’s office, arms crossed, smirking smugly at Sam. Sam could feel the anger building inside him.  _ **How dare he take this away from Sam.**_  Sam hugged Mary close to tried to hide and temper his rage; she giggled obliviously, hugging him back tightly. 

“Sammy! What’re you doing here? I thought it was my turn to pick up Mary?” Sam heard Dean’s voice from behind him. He turned towards his brother, who knew instantly from Sam’s carefully controlled expression that something was up. “Sam?” 

Mary bounced again Sam’s arms, excited to share the news with her uncle Dean. “Unca! Unca! Gabe showed me how to ride a bicimicycle!” She said just as excitedly as she had to Sam. Dean’s eyes widened and he glanced between Sam and Gabriel before taking Mary in his arms, grinning at her while keeping a careful eye on Sam’s reaction. “Wow sweetheart! That’s amazing!” he replied, keeping his tone and expression cheerful, since Mary hadn’t picked up on the tension between Sam and Gabriel yet. 

Sam stared at Gabriel for a long moment, who continued smirking at him, as though he was daring Sam to say something about it. Sam glanced around at the other children and parents who were oblivious to what was going on between the two men, and then at Cas who was watching nervously while helping a young girl with her shoes, and then back at Gabriel again. 

He sighed, and then deflated. Mary was happy, and that was all that really mattered. He took a steadying breath before turning to face Mary with a grin that didn’t quite make his eyes, and took her back in his arms. “Well pumpkin! This sounds like a reason to celebrate! Whaddya say? Ice cream?” he asked her as he started walking towards the door. Dean grabbed her things and signed her out with a shy smile to Cas, before hurrying after them. 

Mary was ecstatic. “Yeah! Yeah! Ice cweam! Oh! Papa! Can Gabe come too?” She asked, pointing at Gabriel, whose smirk had been replaced with a confused frown. He perked up in surprise at Mary’s request, and Sam’s smile faltered but he refused to look at Gabriel. 

“No, sweetie, he’s busy,” he replied gently as they walked out. “Otay! Buhbye Gabe!” Mary accepted easily with a wave to the golden-eyed man who was feeling steadily guiltier. Outside Dean put his hand on Sam’s shoulder once Mary was strapped into her car seat in Sam’s car. 

“Hey man, you okay? I know you really wanted to be the one to teach her,” he asked softly. 

Sam slumped a little now that he was out of view of his daughter. “Yeah, I did. But she’s so proud. I-I mean, that’s the main thing right? That she’s happy?” he replied. 

Dean gave his shoulder a squeeze, “Yeah, but it’s okay for you to be happy too, and learning to ride a bike is a big milestone.” 

Sam gave him a dry look, “Not really helping, Dean.” 

Dean sighed, and gave Sam’s shoulder one last squeeze before dropping it and making his way to the driver’s seat of the Impala. “Well, at least you have all the other milestones?” he said, hoping to find something to lift his brother’s mood. 

Sam looked at Mary in the back seat of the Impala where she was playing with her toys happily, and smiled. “Yeah, that’s true.” He said, looking back up at Dean with a soft smile. He opened the car door, “Ready to go pumpkin?” he asked Mary. “Unca Dean is gonna treat you to all the ice cream you want.” Dean gaped at him as Mary squealed excitedly. 

“Yaaaaay! Unca Dean is the best!” And Sam laughed at Dean’s expression as he started the car, “Meet you at the ice cream shop, big brother.” 

 

Cas was cleaning up now that all the children and their parents were gone. “Why did you do that, brother? I’m still familiarizing myself with human customs and even I know that learning to ride a bicycle is an important bonding activity for parents and their offspring.” He asked Gabriel, who hadn’t moved from his spot since Sam left and was still frowning in confusion. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Cas, “There are tons of those Cassie, and even I can tell that Mary already has an intensely strong parent-child bond with Sam.” He looked down, “I didn’t think this one would be that big of a deal,” he said softly. “He cut me off in the parking lot yesterday. It was supposed to be a joke, to get back at him.I didn’t think he’d take it that hard.” He said, his tone growing steadily more defensive. 

“Yes, well. He did.” Cas said primly, as he put his jacket on. “And now you have angered him. I would be surprised if he paid you any attention from now on.” Cas locked up the teacher’s office and walked towards the door turning off the lights as he went.  

Gabriel trailed after him, chewing his lip thoughtfully. How was he supposed to have known that the big lug had placed such high importance on teaching his kid to ride a bike? Sure he’s an archangel, but he’s not a mind reader - or at least, he tried really hard not to be; it was extremely difficult to close those floodgates once they were open - and now because the giant moose was all sensitive about it, Gabriel was going to have to find a way to apologize to the idiot. 

Gabriel grumbled all the way to his car, where Cas waited impatiently. He hated when his punishments went farther than he had wanted them to… well, at least no one had died this time. It was always more difficult to fix those mess ups.


	3. Tumblr Prompt 93. “It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.” - Wincest/Team Free Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing one of those tumblr prompt things: https://belabee.tumblr.com/post/164588700419/writing-prompts  
> @Rosemoonweaver asked: If you're still doing prompts, how about #93 with ship of your choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - This ended up being longer than I intended :P Not really happy with it - the flow feels off to me but it’s a start I guess :)
> 
> It was supposed to be debriel but ended up being team free love but mostly wincest :P 
> 
> Also - beware for incoming angst.

 

**_**93.** “It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”_   
  
**

Dean flinched when the bunker door slammed shut behind Sam.

He slumped in his chair with a groan, running his hand through his hair. It was a stupid fight. Dean knew it. Sam knew it. Hell, even Mary knew it.

“Dean,” Mary started. Dean raised his hand before she could continue.

“I know, Mom.”

“Then why the hell aren’t you going after him?”

He closed his eyes and tilted his face skyward, even though he knew that Chuck could care less about the Winchester’s petty fights.

“Because right now, we both need our space to cool it,” he replied tiredly. Plus the fight itself didn’t even matter. Dean knew that Sam was fine with Dean not tagging along on his morning jogs. It’s not like Sam actually expected Dean to join him.

 

The real issue was that in their enthusiasm to have their family back together, Sam and Dean had forgotten to consider the fact that their new Winchester family rule of ‘no more secrets’, now included being honest with Mary about the nature of their relationship.

But it’s not like telling your mother that you’ve been in an incestuous, polyamorous, romantic, and sexual relationship with your brother, his boyfriend, and your boyfriend for upwards of a decade is an easy thing to do.

It was fine at first. Mary knew about Sam and Gabriel, and about Dean and Cas; the boys had always been more comfortable being public about those relationships than they had about their relationship with each other. And Cas and Gabriel understood the sacredness of the brother’s relationship and respected their decision to be quiet about it.

But Sam and Dean hadn’t had to sneak around to be with each other since their dad died. Bobby and Jody had known about it, and they chose to turn the other way about it. As long as the boys didn’t do it in front of their salads, they didn’t care.

They managed it well enough for a while though. Sam and Dean were skilled actors, and had years of experience shrugging off their unusual closeness as being a byproduct of having to live in each other’s pockets all their lives, and while Mary was a skilled hunter, and amazingly observant, she still didn’t know them well enough yet to be able to find all their tells when they were lying to her.

But there was a reason they had their ‘no secrets’ rule now. Because ten times out of ten, it bit them in the ass.

Sam and Dean’s anniversary was coming up in a couple weeks, and after all the times that they’ve nearly lost each other for good, they’d created a tradition of making their anniversary a big deal. Which would prove to be difficult since Mary was around all the time now, and suddenly keeping their relationship a secret from her was starting put a significant strain on all four of them.

In theory, Gabriel and Cas could always whisk them away and Mary would be none the wiser. But Sam was tired of hiding. He’d thought they’d been done with all the guilt and shame that came with being in love with your brother, and hiding was only drudging that all back up again. And unlike he had been with John, Sam wasn’t just going to go down without a fight. Unfortunately, this meant that there had many heated whispered arguments over the last week. They’d just gotten back their mother, and Dean was loathed to lose her again, and he didn’t think she’d take the news very well. And not matter how many times they talked about it, and talked it over with Gabriel and Cas, they just couldn’t reach a conclusion that either of them could agree upon, and the tension had started bleeding out into their interactions around Mary.

 

Thus the stupid fight over Dean joining Sam on his morning jogs.

 

Mary sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you boys. But you should probably sort it out before a hunt pops up. This kind of fighting while on a case could get us all killed.”

Dean struggled not to roll his eyes. He loved his mom, he did. But sometimes, when she tried to play mom to him and Sam, it was hard to be patient. He knew she was struggling to reconcile the fact that her babies were now grown men who each had more hunting experience than her on their own, let alone put together. “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry about it, Mom We’ve had worse fights than this before. It’ll blow over.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Dean-o,” Gabriel drawled, startling Mary when he popped up in the chair beside Dean. Dean actually did roll his eyes this time. Gabriel was the last person that he wanted to deal with right now.

“Yeah well, it’s a real shame nobody asked you for your opinion.” he replied, rubbing at the headache growing near his temples and sounding as tired as he looked.

Gabriel’s eyes flashed for a moment. “Hey, bucko. I’m getting real sick of your attitude with Sam lately. And frankly so is Cas. We all know what the real issue is here. And I think if you gave Sam’s solution a shot you might be a little surprised.”

Dean glanced up at him in surprise. It was the first time that Gabriel had so strongly voiced his opinion on the issue. For the most part, the angels had acted as sounding boards, letting the boys try to figure this out on their own. It was a Winchester issue - and as much as the boys told them they were family, they still didn’t feel totally comfortable with interfering. Or rather, Dean suspected that Cas was the one who didn’t feel comfortable and had somehow managed to convince Gabriel to follow his lead.

He looked down at his feet, not willing to continue meeting Gabriel’s fiercely annoyed gaze. “But Gabriel,” he started.

“No, Dean,” came a gravelly voice behind him (Mary squawked, meaning Cas must have magically appeared too), “this time, you’re being the stubborn one here.” Dean sighed and tilted his head back to look at Cas (God he looked beautiful no matter what angle Dean looked at him from). Cas gazed at him calmly with his strickenly beautiful blue eyes. “Go get your brother, Dean. I think you’ll be surprised with the results of his solution. And even if you are the one who turns out to be right, you will always have us.”

“He’s right. Do we mean so little to you?” Gabriel said, his previously heated tone softening, and Dean blinked in surprise. Dean and Gabriel’s pairing was still a relatively new and rocky one. Neither felt like they deserved the other, but neither was willing to admit that they needed and wanted reassurance from each other.

Dean reached a hand to rest on Gabriel’s shoulder. “You know that isn’t the case….I just…” he trailed off with a frustrated sigh. “I - I’m just…scared.”

Mary walked around the table, and crouched in front of Dean, placing a hand on his knee. “Sweetheart. We’re your family. Whatever this ‘real’ issue is? It will never stop me or any one of us from loving you or make us leave you.”

Dean looked down at her and grimaced. “Yeah, well. Maybe you’ll think differently when we tell you.” He glared half-heartedly at Gabriel and Cas, “and now thanks to these two, it looks like we’ll have to.”

He sighed, before standing up and dusting off the nonexistent dust off his knees to hide the fact that his palms were sweating like crazy. “Just, wait here. I’ll go get Sam.” He said reluctantly, making his way up the stairs and out the bunker to go find where his sasquatch of a brother had run off to.


	4. Tumblr Prompt 23. “Just pretend to be my date.” - Wincest(ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr prompt: https://belabee.tumblr.com/post/164588700419/writing-prompts
> 
> #23 and Wincest(ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for 1k1h - still feeling meh about my writing but I thought this one turned out kind of cute.  
> And yes, I’m still taking prompts from the above list. I used a random number generator for this one. I’m just slow going at going through all of them :P

##  _**23\. “Just pretend to be my date.”** _

Sam didn’t even know what hit him when it happened.

He’d been walking back to his dorm after another long day of lectures. He’d had two back to back three-hour long lectures today. He doesn’t even know what he’d been thinking when he chose his courses this semester. Obviously, he had a death wish.

“Shhhh I’m sorry I’m sorry, just hug me back for a moment. Please? Just pretend to be my date. Just for now okay?” A familiar voice that he hadn’t heard in ages whispered in my ear.

Sam hugged the hulking figure who had nearly knocked him over completely. “Dean?!” he whispered in shock. “What the hell are you doing here? And why do I have to pretend to be your date?”

Dean just hugged him tighter as a loud gasp answered his question. Sam looked up over Dean’s head, noting with glee that he’d outstripped Dean by yet another couple of inches since they’d last seen each other, and saw his years’ gaggle of squealing girls. They went after fresh meat like starved piranhas.

  
“You’re dating Sam Winchester?! Sam “I’m just here to study” Winchester? How the fuck did you snag that?” One of them exclaimed in an obnoxiously high nasally tone.

Dean looked up at Sam, quirking an eyebrow at Sam’s reputation, to which Sam blushed and rolled his eyes. Dean just sighed and turned to the girls with a sneer. “Well, maybe because he’s not something that you can just ‘snag’. Maybe because he’s more than just another piece of meat that you can add to your obviously too long list of exes,” he replied derisively. The girls gasped indignantly. Seriously, one of them even pressed her hand to her chest.

“How dare you!”

“Y-yeah well, it’s probably just as well. We don’t want to be associating with a fag anyway.”

“Yeah yeah! You know what girls. This all makes sense. That’s why he didn’t want to date any of us.”

“Yeah seriously, we’re the creme of the crop here. You’d have to be gay to turn us down.”

Sam rolled his eyes but placed an arm around Dean. Dean stiffened so slightly that if it hadn’t been Sam putting his arm around him, Sam doesn’t think that anyone would have noticed. Huh, maybe he was taking offense to Sam being called a fag.

“Yeah, well. Jokes on you. I’m actually pansexual. What you’ve got between your legs or on your chest doesn’t really affect how much I want to date you.” He said tiredly. These girls had been trying to cross him off of their ‘To Do List’ (seriously, there’s an actual list) since he got here.

Dean barked a laugh. “So, the real reason he’s never bothered with you girls is ‘cause he’s got standards. And all y’all are so far away from being up to par that it’s just - well it’s just sad.” He said with a smirk. The girls huffed indignantly, but none of them were able to come up with a rebuttal very quick.  

Sam smirked and looked down at Dean. They’d played this game once or twice when Sam was still in high school when all the girls - and guys - had started noticing him after he’d started to grow into himself. Sometimes it was easier to let them think that he had an older boyfriend than to really try to have an actual girlfriend or boyfriend that he’d just have to break up with or leave when their dad packed them up and shipped them off yet again. Especially if they knew that they weren’t going to be in town for very long.

Dean smiled back up at Sam and then frowned. “Hey! Did you go and get taller again on me?! I thought I told you to stop that!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Oh sure, I’ll get right on that. Maybe after the two 10-page essays that I was just assigned.”

The boys turned and Sam led Dean to the direction of his dorms, ignoring the girls sputtering behind them. “So, sweetheart, what’re you doing here? You didn’t call.” Sam asked, hidden questions being heard loud and clear by Dean.

“Was in the neighborhood and thought I’d check in on ya,” Dean replied gruffly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. By which he meant, ‘there was a hunt nearby and I could use it as an excuse to visit you without being reamed out by dad.’.

“Thought I’d surprise you but those girls got a hold of me before I could do anything about it.” Which really meant, ‘I was just going to lurk but I got caught and I panicked.’

Sam smirked at Dean while unlocking his dorm. He’d had a roommate at the start of the year, but after a nasty incident involving an obscene amount of jelly beans, a lighter, a bottle of tequila, and the world’s largest condom, Sam requested his own room. The RA had been there during the incident and was more than happy to get Sam his own room after he saw how well he’d handled the near-disaster that would’ve ended in a hefty lawsuit if Sam hadn’t intervened just in time.

Once they were inside and the door closed and locked, Sam turned back to his brother with a smile. “Well, I guess we’re both just lucky I’ve been so focused on studies and haven’t talked to anyone about my home life. Otherwise, we’d now be known as the brotherfuckers.”

“Yeah, about that. “Sam ‘I’m just here to study’ Winchester”? That’s seriously your rep around here? Come on, man. College is supposed to be all about experimenting. Broadening your horizons!” Dean said, waggling his eyebrows.

Sam blushed. “Yeah well, I’m here on a scholarship. That means I don’t really have time to be ‘broadening my horizons’” he replied huffily, making this ridiculous looking claw motions with his hands that Dean could only assume were supposed to be air-quotes.

Dean grinned at his goofy nerdy brother. “Hmmm, well, to be honest, I’m kind of glad.” Sam squawked as Dean grabbed him, spun him, and threw him down on the queen-sized mattress he’d managed to negotiate the RA into giving him. He gaped at Dean as he slowly crawled up along his body until they were face to face. “You know how jealous I can get,” Dean growled next to Sam’s ear.


	5. An update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil FYI

So I was rereading these to try and remotivate myself into writing.

(which worked :3)

And then I realized that these tiny gems deserve their own separate works :P because I'm, strangely enough for me, actually pretty happy with them.

And there are a couple of them that I think I might want to continue :P (no promises though...)

So, I'm going to do just that. I'm gonna repost these as they're own separate pieces. But I'll keep this here and just link them together as a series.

:) 


End file.
